A multidisc clutch assembly typically includes a first set of clutch plates coupled with a drive member and a second set of friction plates coupled with a driven member. The drive member may be coupled with an engine and the driven member may be coupled with a transmission system. In a disengaged condition of the clutch assembly, the clutch plates and the friction plates rotate independently of each other. However, the first and second clutch plates may tend to stick to one another or remain at least partially in contact with each other, even when the clutch assembly is disengaged. This may result in drag and/or spin losses within the multidisc clutch assembly. The drag and/or spin loss may lead to a reduction in an efficiency of the transmission system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,511 discloses a power transmission. The power transmission includes an input and an output. A hydrodynamic torque converter having a pump is operatively connected to the input. The hydrodynamic torque converter includes first and second turbines. A power transmitting means is operatively connected to the output. The first gear set means is operatively connected to the first turbine and second gear set means is drivingly connected to second turbine and the power-transmitting means. A clutch means is operatively disposed between the first gear set means and the power-transmitting means for connecting and disconnecting the first turbine and the power-transmitting means. An actuator means is provided for effecting the engagement and disengagement of the clutch means. The actuator means includes first and second cam means relatively rotatable between a first relative position. The first and second cam means are drivingly connected to effect the full torque-transmitting engagement of the clutch means and a second relative position in which the first and second cam means permit the disengagement of the clutch means. A tickle spring means is operatively connected to the first and second cam means to relatively rotate the first and second cam towards the first relative position to effect an initial slipping engagement of the clutch means by the first cam means. Thus, the first gear set means subsequently relatively rotates the first and second cam means to the first relative position to cause the full torque-transmitting engagement of the clutch means. Thus, the torque developed by the first turbine is fully transmitted to the power transmission means.